<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not When I'm With You by Tall Potato (mentallydatingcolinfirth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774001">Not When I'm With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentallydatingcolinfirth/pseuds/Tall%20Potato'>Tall Potato (mentallydatingcolinfirth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Hart x Reader [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentallydatingcolinfirth/pseuds/Tall%20Potato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the perks of being a Kingsman agent is getting to travel and explore foreign places, getting to try their authentic cuisine. But sometimes things don't go as you planned. Sometimes, it becomes better.</p><p>Originally posted on <a href="https://perksofbeingatallpotato.tumblr.com/post/183159749101/not-when-im-with-you-warnings-fluff-throwing">Tumblr</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Hart x Reader [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not When I'm With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the past few days, you and your mission partner, Harry Hart, has been posing as a couple interested in illegal arms dealing to bust the network of dealers that are currently in Spain on some sort of weapons convention. Everything went according to plan, all intel that was gathered was sent to the proper authorities, which left you and Harry with a day to spare.</p><p>If it was up to Harry, he would've booked the next flight home, get debriefed, and go home to his butterfly collection. But you've managed to persuade the senior agent and Merlin, of course, to stay and explore. Where exploring included trying local spots for their authentic cuisine and Harry spilling facts and other knowledge he has about Barcelona.</p><p>About an hour later after lunch, you felt uneasy, like your stomach didn't sit well with what you just ate. And not wanting to ruin the day for Harry, because part of your persuasion was finding a new butterfly for his collection, you tried to excuse yourself.</p><p>"Hey Harry, I think I'll head back to the hotel for a while. I'll catch up with you later, just tell me where you are."</p><p>"After you persuaded me to stay, you think you can just leave me out here on my own?" Harry jokingly said.</p><p>The two of you walked back to the hotel in silence, you didn't want to speak. It's like if you opened your mouth, the flood gates will open. And Harry being the gentleman he is, he didn't ask why you needed to go back.</p><p>Once the lift stopped on your floor and the doors opened, you hurriedly walked to the suite you share, leaving Harry wondering what happened with you. You bolted straight to the bathroom after you unlocked the door.</p><p>Crouched down in front of the toilet, spilling the contents of your stomach, you heard Harry speak from the door of the suite.</p><p>"(Y/N), are you alright?"</p><p>You didn't answer, because you don't want him to see you in this state, but mostly because if you speak, you'll throw up again. But when you didn't answer, you heard his footsteps come closer to the bathroom. And when he found you, there it was again.</p><p>"Oh," Harry said with genuine concern in his voice, and he walked over to you. He held your hair away from your face and soothingly rubbed your back.</p><p>"Thanks, Harry. Really appreciate it, but go away." This isn't a pretty sight, he didn't need to see this, but Harry just chuckled in response.</p><p>Going for a third wasn't supposed to be your response to Harry chuckling at your instructions for him to leave, but you just had to. You tried to hold your hair away this time, but he stopped you.</p><p>"Let me," Harry said in a commanding but concerned manner. You'd argue, but you couldn't exactly do that right now.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" He asked once you were done as he reached for the flush.<br/>
"Uh, I think that's about it." You replied, feeling a little better than you were.<br/>
Harry stood up and held out a hand to help you stand up.<br/>
"I'll leave you to freshen up, I'll be in the living room if you need me."</p><p>Harry closed the bathroom door when he left. You put your palms against your face, thinking about how terribly embarrassing that was. Considering you're harboring a little infatuation over the guy, you just wanted to stay inside the bathroom until your flight home. But you couldn't do that without Harry possibly kicking the door down. You rinsed your mouth and brushed, making sure you're all cleaned up before stepping out.</p><p>Harry wasn't in the living room when you left the bathroom, he popped from the dining room holding a bottle of sports drink.<br/>
"Here, drink this to keep you hydrated."<br/>
"Thanks, you didn't have to do all that, you know." You said as you sat down.<br/>
"You looked like you could use the help." Harry then handed you the drink after he unscrewed the cap open.<br/>
"Thanks again, but I'm feeling a little better now, you can go ahead. I'll just stay here and rest until our flight." You still have an upset stomach, but the nausea's gone.<br/>
"Nonsense. I'll stay here with you." Harry said, smiling at you.</p><p>Suddenly, there's a different bug on your stomach, and it's flattering, but you ignored that feeling, deciding it's just from the stomach flu.</p><p>"But your butterfly?" You asked him.<br/>
"Was actually your idea."<br/>
"Right." You replied before taking another sip of the sports drink.<br/>
"There's more on the fridge once you're finished with that. You have to stay hydrated." You know that already, but you just nodded at him.</p><p>Feeling really drained after spilling the contents of your stomach thrice, you decided to take a nap.<br/>
"I'll go get some rest, thank you, Harry. Go ahead and enjoy the rest of the day, don't waste it on my behalf." You said as you stood up.<br/>
"I'll order room service, so you could eat a little."<br/>
"Don't worry about it, I'll do that when I wake up."<br/>
"I'll take care of it, (Y/N), I insist." He gave you another smile.<br/>
"Well, thanks again." With that, you headed for your room.</p><p>A few hours later, you woke up with Harry's palm on your forehead.<br/>
"You're burning up," Harry stated.<br/>
"I'm feeling a bit cold." You said, pulling the blanket up to your neck.<br/>
"You have a fever, (Y/N), I'll bring over some food and get you medicine."<br/>
This time, you didn't argue.</p><p>Harry came back with a tray of soft foods which he placed on your bedside.<br/>
"You're spoiling me Harry, but thanks, really." You smiled at him.<br/>
"You're sick, just let me help you. I'll be back." Harry then left the room and you started to eat. Harry ordered a lot, there were scrambled eggs, muffins, bread, and cereals. You just decided to go for the eggs.</p><p>Harry was back with a small brown bag in his hand just as you were finished eating.<br/>
"Harry, if it's not much trouble, could you set the thermostat a bit higher?"<br/>
"I would, but I'm afraid that's the highest it would go. Here, take this to help with the fever." You obliged, but you're still feeling really cold as the medicine hasn't kicked in yet.<br/>
"I already called Merlin about the situation. We'll fly once you're feeling better."<br/>
"Nonsense, I can make it on our flight tonight."<br/>
"(Y/N) don't be stubborn, you're still unwell. Hold on, I'll be back." Still unwell and still cold that you're actually shivering.</p><p>Swiftly, Harry was back with a damp towel which he placed on your forehead.<br/>
"(Y/N), you're shivering."<br/>
"Uh, yeah... If it's okay with you Harry, could you... Could you just, you know, climb in? For body warmth?" Harry hesitated for a second before replying.<br/>
"It's alright with me, (Y/N), whatever you need."<br/>
"Only if... if... you're comfortable with it, Harry." He climbed in beside you, under the sheets. The two of you lay side by side, facing the ceiling.<br/>
"Thanks, Harry." With his warmth beside you, you felt comfortable and you let yourself go back to sleep.</p><p>By the time you woke up, it was already dark and you're facing Harry, you're snuggled against his chest and his arms were wrapped around you. When you realized this, you started to panic a little and pull away which woke him up.</p><p>When Harry opened his eyes, he just looked at you and said your name. Unsure what to do, you just looked back at him and said sorry.<br/>
"Don't be," Harry said, brushing the hair that fell on your face. You didn't move.<br/>
"How are you feeling?" He asked.<br/>
"A lot better." The two of you just looked at each other for a few moments before he spoke again.<br/>
"You know, you didn't have to persuade me to stay today."<br/>
"But I know you'd rather be back at home."<br/>
"Not when I'm with you, (Y/N)." You couldn't believe what you're hearing.<br/>
"And why's that?"<br/>
Harry stared at you before saying "Well... I like you, very much."<br/>
"Harry," he tensed when you said his name.<br/>
"I... I like you too, for quite a while now."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>